


Finally Comfortable

by bucky_barnes481



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Just lots of fluff, OC Dragon - Freeform, lorcan is on the spectrum, lysander is too, not to many tags here, rolf is a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_barnes481/pseuds/bucky_barnes481
Summary: Rolf noticed that Lorcan really isn't speaking well with others. So she did what any parent would do, take them to see her best friend that just so happens to work at a dragon sanctuary. What else are you supposed to do?





	Finally Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Now I understand Rolf is typically male. I just wanted to do something I saw a lovely human being do that I fell in love with. If that is going to be your issue please don't leave nasty comments. It will not change anything about the story.

Life was always a little funny for Lorcan. 

It wasn’t that things were bad or good, it just was different. Things were just how they were and had no one pointed it out he probably wouldn’t have put too much thought into things. Things were just how they were at home. Which was different than how most children were raised. In fact it was very different than how most children were raised. But to Lorcan and his twin brother Lysander that was just how things were. That was just the way of life when it came to the Scamander twins after all. 

Rolf was always about with various creatures. Of course right behind her were two boys, running after her trying to see what she had brought home this time. Luna was never far behind them either. She would welcome her wife home with a kiss and ask about her recent adventures. She’d catch her up on what the boys were up to when Rolf was away. Sure it was only a few hours a day but the boys always welcomed her home as if she had been gone a week. Nothing really out of the ordinary growing up. 

Lorcan though, as he grew older was starting to learn that perhaps things weren’t as normal as he thought. His silent nature was not as welcome around people his age. That was just how it was. His best friend knew him, but it just so happened to be his brother too. Neither of them had to talk to one another to communicate. Rolf noticed this, that Lorcan didn’t really talk to people unless they were family. There was this visible discomfort when he would have to talk to others that he didn’t know well. 

That was the time that Rolf saw an opportunity. Lorcan had fallen in love with the bigger creatures after all. It was the bigger the better in his book. Of course, being a young boy of six most things were bigger than him. That didn’t mean he didn’t want to become friends with them all though. 

Today though, was a one on one day between Lorcan and Rolf. Or that was what the six year old was told. In truth they were off on an adventure for Lorcan. Something that Rolf was hoping was helpful. 

Arriving the first thing that was seen was a dragon flying before a few keepers were behind her on brooms trying to make sure she came back down before injuring herself further. No rough spells, just trying to get her to stop so they could help her. To Lorcan it was breathtaking. The little six year old looking up at the sky as a dragon flew. His eyes wide and full of wonder for the first time in a long time. He hadn’t been this in awe of something since he read about the thunderbird. Rolf couldn’t be happier seeing her son looking at what could be a terrifying beast and just seeing the beauty. 

From one of the buildings a red headed man decorated in freckles appeared. His face smudged with dirt, clothing wrinkled from feeding time, a leather harness across his chest with o-rings that had various uses, and old worn leather boots that had walked miles just in this area alone. A bright wide smile across his face as he marched towards the duo. 

“I was starting to think you got lost,” he chuckled as soon as he was close. 

Charlie was a bit older than Rolf, maybe by a few years. It was Rolf’s fourth year that they became close. After running into each other after hours sneaking to see the animals. Since then they had always been close. 

“You know me. I took the slower route.” She quickly embarrassed the other in a hug. Lorcan watched, keeping his eyes lower, eyeing the leather harness. What could that be for? He didn’t really know but he was curious. 

Charlie glanced down before looking at where he was staring. Bending down like he did with his nieces and nephews he adjusted the cap on his head. “What’s your name? I’m Charlie.” His tone just about as soft as if he was talking to a young hatchling for the first time. 

“L-Lorcan,” the boy manages to stutter out. 

“That’s a good name.” Charlie smiles at him. Lorcan’s eyes still on the harness. “You ready to see a dragon? I got one in mind. She’s a bit older but she’s a sweet girl.” 

Lorcan nodded a little. Charlie stood and offered his hand to the boy. Lorcan’s eyes darted towards Rolf who just have him a little encouraging nudge. It took a little bit before he actually touched the others hand. Charlie waited patiently for him. In ways Lorcan reminded him of one of his nephews, timid and shy and just needed a little extra time. 

It was a moment before they started moving. Charlie kept hold of the young boy leading him back into the thick of the dragon sanctuary. People buzzing around while the sounds of dragons filled the air. Slowly the boy scooted closer to the red head, almost clinging to his leg by the time they reached the dragon in question. 

The Swedish Short-snout turned to face them. An older dragon, moving slowly as she turned and headed towards them. Like most of the dragons around here there were spells keeping her in the area but for the most part she never truly went anywhere. The dragon simply was too old to do too much now. Say for making the keepers days more interesting by setting random things on fire. Charlie moved closer, reaching out slowly to let her sniff his hand. 

“Easy girl,” he cooed softly. “We have a guest today. Let’s stay on our best today.” The silverly blue dragon simply snorted at him. “Rozeid, behave please.” 

Turning towards Lorcan who’s eyes were as wide as saucers looking at the dragon, Charlie had to smile a bit. “Can I pick you up Lorcan?” He asked softly before touching the boy again. A little nod was all he needed before he picked the other up. Putting the young boy on his hip he walked back over towards the dragon. 

It was moments but to Lorcan the world was moving so slow. As Charlie held out his arm he instructed Lorcan to do the same. Reaching his arm out he held it out straight, with his palm facing outward. The hot breath of the dragon moving closer before finally touching the hand of the child for the first time. 

Lorcan’s world rushed around him, the feeling of the scales across his hand being one of the few things that didn’t bother him. The smoothness of them, paired with the roughness of the edges didn’t set him off. His head wasn’t swimming with too many thoughts. It was just him and the dragon for a moment. All he could do was feel comfortable with how things were. He was home. It was hard for him to understand but the sounds were no longer overwhelming. The world wasn’t bright or annoying. The dragon under his hand was warm, comforting, and that was about all he needed. 

Lorcan was comfortable for the first time in a very long time. The world was often heavy and too loud for him. But this...this just made sense. 

For the dragon’s part she hardly moved. Just let out a hot breathe and stayed as still as possible. It was something that both dragon keeper and Rolf had found in animals. They just had this understanding when it came to people. People that were different than the rest of the world especially. That was just how it was. 

Before Charlie could stop the boy he leaned forward and gave a very soft kiss on the dragon’s snout. Rozied didn’t move just closed her eyes as it happened. 

“Charlie,” Rolf put a hand on the other’s shoulder smiling, “how about you show him around? I trust you with him. I see I’m needed with one of the others. I’ll be back.” With that Rolf kissed her son’s cheek before going to help tend to an injured dragon. 

“A proper dragon keeper needs some gear. Let’s get you in that, okay?” Charlie smiled at the child. Lorcan nodded waving at Rozied as they turned away. 

The rest of the day Charlie Weasley had a shadow. A little shaggy haired blonde with green eyes in gear that mimicked Charlie’s. The harness the six year old was wearing was just a large X but it sure made it easier to capture him if he wandered off too far. The tattered baseball cap that had seen better days was on the boy’s head, nearly falling off. Rolf managed to catch a look and had to chuckle seeing her son and best friend together. Lorcan had a matching patch of soot on his cheek when compared to Charlie. She knew the other hated getting dirt on his face but somehow it had happened. 

Charlie let Lorcan keep the gear as they left. It would common for the dragon keeper to get letters from the six year old asking how the dragons were doing. The writing was a mess but there was always a little translation written in Rolf’s handwriting on the bottom. Attached were pictures of the Scamander family, where Lorcan still wore the beat up baseball cap kept together with a few spells. 

It never stopped making him smile. As soon as Lorcan showed magical talent Charlie sent him a scale that had fallen off the first dragon Lorcan met. Charlie didn’t have children, but he had those he cared about. On that list just happened to be his godson Lorcan. Having been asked to be the boy’s godfather after the first encounter with him.


End file.
